The present invention generally pertains to contraceptive devices and is particularly directed to contraceptive devices containing a contraceptive gel for insertion into the vagina.
In view of the rapidly expanding rate of growth of the world's population, there is a great need for improvement in contraceptive devices. The "pill" has proven unsatisfactory in many cases because of harmful side effects, as have intra-uterine devices. Other means of preventing conception, such as the "rhythm method" and the use of condoms, have not been reliable.
There is, however, a reliable and safe method of preventing conception. According to God's natural law, conception is impossible when the pH within the vagina is less than 4.0. Consistent with this law of nature, the Essenes over 2,000 years ago prescribed as a method of contraception the placement of a rose hip in the vagina during intercourse, the rose hip being rich in ascorbic acid and having the effect of lowering the pH within the vagina sufficiently to prevent conception. It is also known that a lemon slice may be inserted into the vagina before intercourse to lower the pH in order to prevent conception.
This method of contraception has not been widely accepted, however. The use of rose hips and lemon slices is neither practical nor convenient.
There has been one known contraceptive device based on this natural law. This device is a suppository type device containing a concentrated synthetic chemical formulation (such as boric acid, alum, thymol, monochlorothymol, phenyimercuric borate and aromatics, for example) for lowering the pH to less than 4.0. This formulation is carried by hardened cocoa butter in a bullet-shaped suppository and is spread within the vagina when the cocoa butter melts, a process requiring a wait of a few minutes after the suppository is inserted. This contraceptive device has not proven fully satisfactory in view of such a wait. Also, because of the nature of the synthetic chemical formulation, it can be applied in only a relatively small dosage of not more than about 3 grams, thus limiting the duration over which it is effective for preventing conception.
In the cross-referenced co-pending application of the present inventor there is described a contraceptive device containing a contraceptive gel for insertion into the vagina. The gel is made of natural harmless ingredients and has a pH of less than 3.0. The gel includes citric acid for lowering the pH in the vagina to less than 4.0; glycerine which acts as an emollient lubricant, and as an emulsifier; aromatic malic acid, which acts as a gel stabilizer and as an aromatic deodorant; kelco and/or wood cellulose, which keeps the gel from liquifying at high temperatures; and distilled water. The gel is reliable safe and inexpensive.
The contraceptive device described in said co-pending application includes a delicate elongated inside sausage casing containing the gel, and having a closed insertion end that will open to release the gel when the inside casing is squeezed; a lubricant covering the outside of the inside casing at the insertion end; a semi-sausage casing covering the lubricated insertion end of the inside casing for maintaining the lubricant in a lubricant state and at the insertion end, the semi-sauage casing having a closed end fitted over the lubricated insertion end of the inside casing and an open end fitted over the inside casing near the longitudinal mid-portion of the inside casing; and a tear strip having a first length removably attached to the open end of the semi-sausage casing and to the inside casing for hygenically sealing the lubricated insertion end of the inside casing and a second length attached to the semi-sausage casing to enable removal of the semi-sausage casing for exposing the lubricated insertion end of the inside sausage casing.
Although the contraceptive device described in said co-pending application is an inexpensive contraceptive device that can be used quickly in a convenient uncomplicated manner, it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved contraceptive device containing a contraceptive gel having a pH of less than 3.0 that is less complex and thereby even more inexpensive, so that it can be made available economically to more members to this world's burgeoning population.